Equipments of this type are used in automatic teller machines (ATM) and self-service machines for the deposit of banknotes, and in which the deposited banknotes are stacked in stores integrated in the machine, for following processing, or in removable boxes.
These equipments can also be used in automatic teller machines (ATM) or self-service machines for the deposit and the withdrawal of banknotes and generally comprise recycling boxes in which, after suitable checks, the deposited banknotes are stacked so as to form respective stacks. The banknotes can be drawn out for following operations of payment, while the boxes are removable for the emptying or replenishment.
Basic requirements for an equipment which stores banknotes in an orderly way are: contained dimensions in relationship to the number of storing banknotes, high reliability and high operational speed even in presence of worn-out or crumpled banknotes.
In a known configuration, an equipment for storing in an orderly way banknotes and/or papers and the like comprises a box with a separation space between the area of input of the banknotes and a stacking surface of the stack. The banknotes are introduced, one at a time, and are driven on the stacking surface, for instance in upright position and support on a longer side thereof. For the separation between input and stacking surface, scratch rollers with elastic spokes are provided, which operate on the upper portion of the stack and maintain the banknotes spaced apart from the respective separation space. A movable pressing mechanism adjusts the space of formation of the stack, while guide members direct the entering banknotes to the spokes of the scratch rollers.
The phases of introduction and stacking of the banknotes are subject to serious drawbacks, depending, in detail, on the state of wear and the possible presence of bendings and curlings. The worn-out or lacerated banknotes are subjected, in fact, to bend before reaching the stack or interfere with the guide members. In turn, the deformed portions of the last stacked banknote can project in the space of insertion interfering with the entering banknote: in both cases, risks of locking are evident.
Further risks occur when the equipment is provided for storing banknotes with diversified denominations and, in a specific way, for recycling equipments provided for the withdrawal of the deposited banknotes.
Several examples of devices directed to facilitate the introduction and the orderly stacking of the banknotes in stores or boxes of teller or self-service machines are known. These devices are generally complex and/or cumbersome and expensive and subject the banknotes to various stresses with increasing of the problems of wear. Moreover, these devices present difficulties in processing together banknotes of different dimensions.